


First Date

by HotDoggo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Iceland is so adorable, M/M, This entire thing is just fluff, Why did I add ice cream into this?, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDoggo/pseuds/HotDoggo
Summary: This was Emil's first time on a date, and it was with Lukas. He wondered what would happen.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was just an attempt at writing a third person NorIce oneshot because I suck at third person xD

   Emil fidgeted and stared at the light grey pavement. This was his first date with Lukas, and he’s been sitting on a bench, nervously waiting for him. After all, this was the first time he's ever been on a date, so he didn't know what to expect. He looked up towards the sky, lit by the blazing sun. The clouds barely covered the shining sun. Emil was wearing a white button up along with dark brown pants. A few birds flew past the clouds. It's been a while now, and the Icelandic teen wondered where he was. He let out a shaky breath and checked the time. _Surely he didn't forget, right? Or maybe I’m too early._ All those thoughts circled his mind until a familiar voice pierced through it.

   “Emil!” A distant voice called out. Emil looked down from the sky to find Lukas running towards him. He wore a titanium white t-shirt, covered partially with a darkish blue coat, unbuttoned, which fluttered in the wind as he ran. When Lukas was about a metre away, the sound of him breathing heavily danced around, though it wasn't very noticeable. “Sorry I was a bit late, my idiot friend was preventing me from leaving the house.” Lukas added in an annoyed, monotone voice. Emil slightly giggled.

   “It’s fine.” Emil stated.

   “Do you want to go grab ice cream first?” Lukas suggested. Emil’s face lighted up a bit.

   "Sure!” He eagerly complied.

   Emil walked into the ice cream store a couple steps behind Lukas. He checked out all the flavours. There were so many to choose from, he didn't know which one he should have. Emil glanced towards Lukas, whose eyes were fixated on a specific flavour. Vanilla. The colour was a pure, frosty white, like snow on a cold winter’s day. It was classic and innocent, which somewhat fit Emil’s personality. Not caring what flavour he got, Emil chose a random flavour, which was apparently strawberry.

   When Emil goes to pay, Lukas cut him off and said, “I’ll pay, don't worry about that.”

   “N-No, it’s fine.” Emil attempted to protest.

   “No, I insist.” Emil felt a bit guilty.

   “You sure? You don't have to pay for me.”

   “Yeah, I’m sure.”

-

   After, they took a walk in the forest, ice cream held tightly in their hands. The scenery was beautiful, and Emil was amazed. They sat down at a bench. Emil lightly kicked his foot back and forth like a little kid, and ate his ice cream innocently. At some point, without noticing it, Emil’s ice cream got on his cheek, and the remaining ice cream that was on the cone started dripping down the top portion of the waffle cone, onto his hand, making a small mess. However, Lukas noticed it. Without saying anything, Lukas suddenly gently took ahold of Emil’s wrist and brought it up to his face, licking the stream of pink, melted ice cream that dripped down. Emil’s face turned multiple shades of crimson and immediately pulled his hand away, almost dropping the ice cream. Thankfully, it didn't.

   “Wh-What the hell Lukas?” Emil yelled, blushing profusely. Lukas licked his lips and had a neutral expression, as if this was completely normal.

   “You have a bit on you face too.” He noticed as he leaned in to wipe off the pink liquid with his thumb this time. Lukas could hear Emil's breathing, and even feel the warm breath hitting his cheeks. That was when Lukas realized it. He was only a couple inch away from Emil’s face and gazed into his violet eyes softly. _His face is so cute!_

   Lukas felt like he was going to die, in a good way. Slowly, he leaned in even more, seeing if Emil would move away. To Lukas’s surprise, he didn’t. Emil barely moved an inch, his face still flushed. Lukas closed his eyes leaned in for a kiss. Even though it was short, it was really sweet and tender.

   Emil blushed even harder and turned away, embarrassed, but turned his head back, looking down. He closed his eyes and hesitantly laid his head against Lukas’s shoulder.

   Lukas tensed up, then relaxed. He grabbed Emil’s hand and slightly tightened his grip as he looked at his face. Emil’s face was absolutely adorable to Lukas, and anyone would agree. He brushed away a clump of hair to the side, treasuring this moment. This was the best date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so am I the only one who gets extremely embarrassed when they write about anything to do with romance? I think that's just me XD
> 
> EDIT: oH MY GOD I JUST FOUND OUT HOW TO SLANT THE LETTERS AND STUFF WITH THE TEXT. I LEGIT WAS STARING AT THE BUTTON THE ENTIRE TIME. I SWEAR TO GOD I SOMETIMES THINK THAT IM BLIND.


End file.
